We propose a multidisciplinary research training program in clinical neuro-oncology based at the Massachusetts General Hospital. The primary objective of this two year program is to train physician- scientists capable of providing a critical bridge between brain tumor biology and experimental therapeutics. In order to achieve this objective the training program emphasizes a didactic curriculum in clinical research methodology, cancer cell biology and cancer pharmacology as well as mentor-supervised laboratory and clinical research experience. All clinical and laboratory mentors participating in this training program have extensive experience in neuro-oncology research and training and provide an excellent resource for trainees interested in translational research. All trainees will also have access to senior biostatistical and computing support on all projects. An advisory committee headed by the program director will oversee the training program. In addition to clinical and basic science research facilities at the Massachusetts General Hospital participating institutions include the Brigham and Women's Hospital and the Dana- Farber Cancer Institute. Candidates will include physicians completing clinical training in neurology, neurosurgery, medical oncology and radiation oncology. A qualified pool of applicants from these disciplines can be expected from existing and developing sources. Each trainee will have a dedicated two- year block for research and training with minimal clinical responsibilities. Four postdoctoral positions are requested per year for five years with each trainee making a two year commitment to investigation. Applicants will be selected through active recruitment by the program and individual faculty. We believe that the proposed training program capitalizes on an existing group of outstanding mentors and superb training facilities and will capability to produce productive clinician scientists in neuro-oncology.